Archive
[ System ] [ Hit Points and Injury ] When a character is brought to -1 Hit Points they receive an Injury. Most Injuries can be treated with 3 successful heal checks over the course of 3 days or with the Greater Restoration Spell. [ Metanet Synchronization ] Accessing the Metanet requires that the user be within range of a Meta-Synchronization Network. Connecting to an unsecured network requires 1 full-round action. Secured Networks require a successful Use Computer(Cybernet) check to initiate connection. A lockout will occur after 3 unsuccessful connection attempts, lasting the remainder of the current mission. Disconnecting from the Metanet requires a full-round action and can be prevented by Dimensional Anchor or similar anti-teleportation spells. [ Meta-Physical Storage ] Allows storage and transfer of Meta-Physical Items such as Schematics, Executables and Data Files. Accessing anothers Meta-Physical storage requires a Direct Connection and a Use Computer check equal to 10+HD+Highest Mental Attribute Bonus. Once access has been gained all desired items can be acquired by transferring them into ones own Storage, requiring a full-round action. [ Ghost Manipulation ] When connected to a Meta-Synchronization Network, this ability allows the user to manifest a "Ghost", a player controlled ally with the [http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Incorporeal_Subtype Incorporeal Subtype]. The users ghost is created as a first level character with no flaws or traits. This character may be leveled up using the same system as other player characters. Purchasing Character Upgrades for the Ghost cost 50% less EXP. Manifesting or Dismissing a Ghost is a swift action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. [ Overdrive Dice ] Overdrive Dice are d6's that can be rolled along with or opposed to any d20 result that directly impacts your character, such as aiding or obstructing an attack roll or saving throw. Overdrive dice can be gained by Lethal Elimination of targets and by threatening a Critical Hit on an Attack Roll. Characters can store up to their level in Overdrive dice, any gained after this limit has been reached are forfeit. Any Dice that remain upon the completion of a scenario are lost. [ Activate Executable ] An Executable works similarly to a scroll, however, it does not require the spell to be known or a Use Magic Device Check to be rolled. Spell DC's and Effects use the casters Total Level instead of Caster Level. Executables only function when connected to the Metanet. [ Campaign Specific Character Options] [ Feat ] Overdriven Prerequisites: 1 Cybernetic Inferface Characters who select this feat add a +2 bonus to the result of any Overdrive dice rolled. [ Feat ] Allied Overdrive Prerequisites: 1 Cybernetic Interface Characters who select this feat may spend Overdrive Dice to affect the outcome of rolls involving Allies within 30 ft. [ Trait ] Sense of Self Characters who select this trait do not take the permanent Charisma Damage normally received when Installing their first Cybernetic Interface. Any Interface Installed beyond the first is unaffected by this trait. [ Setting ] [ Metatron ] [[Orbital Colony Chrysalis|[ Orbital Colony: Chrysalis ]]] [ The Surface: Terra ]